Til Death Do We Part
by Blue-sama
Summary: Thankfully, the happy ending has finally come. No Heartless, no Nobodies, no trouble. Time to pick up their lives and go on. But how can they do that, when one of them still lingers to the past?


A/N: Okay, I thought of this awhile back, and I just never got around to finishing it. Anyways, my friend found what I had written, and then she asked me to tell her the rest. I guess I don't really have anything to say. Oh, and while there's no kiss or anything, it is BL, shounen-ai, or whatever you freakin' wanna call it. Oh yeah! And well, they all live on the island. None of this going home and having families crap. No families for them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did...well, it would've probably ended up like this.**

**Kingdom Hearts:**  
_'Til Death Do We Part_

**--O--**

Out of everything about Destiny Islands which made the Keyblade Master love it, the fact that you could hardly tell where the water ended and the sky began was probably his favorite after his friends. He could sit there and stare at it all day, listening to his friends talk on and on. Everything was perfect in his life. His two best friends, his now peaceful life, and the beautiful island they lived on.

The fight was over. Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, had been successfully defeated by Riku and himself, and they had both made it back to the islands safely. They even managed to say goodbye to Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. All of the Nobodies had been defeated, except for Namine and Roxas, who had come back to Sora and Kairi. Life was starting to get back to normal.

The only thing that possibly irked the brunette was the tension between the older boy Riku and their female friend Kairi. And this completely baffled the boy. They were happy to see each other in the World That Never Was. So what had happened? But, when they got back, they just weren't the same. Every time one of them would see Sora with the other, they would suddenly become a bit colder towards the other. He couldn't understand it at all.

But, despite the awkwardness, they managed to stay friends, even though Kairi had become closer with Selphie. Both boys understood the friendship, since the two were both female and could understand things they couldn't comprehend. So when the two would whisper something and giggle, the boys would just shrug and walk away.

**--O--**

One afternoon, about three months after the fifteen-year-old and sixteen-year-old had returned home, the Keyblade Master was sparing with Tidus and Wakka. He would've asked the mercury-haired boy to join him, but he couldn't be located. But no one really worried about it, and went on having fun. Kairi and Selphie watched from the sidelines, laughing and cheering for whoever they thought was winning, although Kairi concentrating most of her energy on shouting for the boy of her affections.

"Kairi? Can I... talk to you a moment?" Riku asked, suddenly behind the redhead. The two friends glanced at each other, before the brunette girl flashed the other a grin, and quickly went back to cheering the other three males on. So Kairi nodded, and slowly stood up.

"Oh..yeah...Of course, Riku.." she said, shifting a bit. What did he want?

His eyes were as cold as ever, and they only narrowed upon looking on her. He didn't know when it started, but he hated her with every fiber of his being. Why, he couldn't exactly place, but the loathing consumed him.

"Have you been in my basement?" he asked calmly, clicking his tongue impatiently.

Kairi blinked, expecting something completely different. Basement? What was he--..Oh.

_The girl had come to invite him to go to the secret cave with her and Sora. She didn't like the idea, but the brunette had insisted, and she couldn't say no. So she had come to his hut. Knocking once, twice, and no reply. So she just invited herself in. He hut was boring and plain; nothing like Sora's house which he filled with all the oddities he collected. She looked at the bed, and frowned, seeing it so messy. Sora always made his bed. Well, when the girl pestered him to. But there was so sign of Riku._

_She boredly walked over toward his dresser, and picked up a small book that lay there. It was a bit ominous, to tell the truth. The cover was black, with the words STAY OUT carved into it. But that didn't bother the redhead._

Riku keeps a diary_! she thought, giggling, _Oooh..I wonder what's in it.

_Just as she was about the open the strange book, she heard the door slam open, and a gasp._

_"Kairi! What are you doing here!" the boy asked, his eyes wide before narrowing suspiciously. _

_"I...I...I," she stuttered, not able to come up with a good excuse, "I..was looking for Sora! Uh, have you seen him?"_

_Riku just folded his arms, his eyes still narrowed. "No..I haven't. Go ask Tidus, Wakka, or Selphie. And stay out of my house," he said, his voice dangerously low. The girl didn't argue, muttered something, and raced out. _

"The basement? No, I was only in the house a minute..Um...why?" she asked with an innocence she hadn't used for over a year, even though it was false. Mr. I'm-better-than-you-in-every-way was hiding something, and she wanted to know what.

"It's none of your business," he said darkly, scowling at her before walking over to the other boys, saying something she didn't even bother to listen to. There was only one thing running through her mind:

What in the world was Riku hiding in that basement?

**--O--**

"Kairi? Did you hear me?" Sora asked, tilting his head and kicking his feet absently. The redhead blinked, and her head spun around to look at her crush. They were sitting on the dock, talking like they always had done. The boy had suggested finding Riku and asking him to join them, but at Kairi's loud protests, he finally decided just for the two of them to go.

Normally on an occasion like this, she would, slowly and sneakily, try to get on the topic of Sora's feeling for her, but..today she couldn't pay attention to anything. Her mind just kept straying back to Riku's basement. What was in there? Was he embarrassed about something? Maybe he had an embarrassing picture down there! Maybe...maybe he...Oh she couldn't come up with a good solution at all! It was starting to drive her insane. But...she couldn't tell Sora...He would just tell her to leave it.

"Huh? Oh...Maybe...?" she said slowly, before sighing, and shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Sora, I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately."

"Really? Like what?"

"Riku.." she said softly, before her eyes widened, realizing what it sounded like. Sora laughed.

"Riku, huh? You like him, don't you?" he said, giving her a cheesy grin, "You're always teasing him and stuff."

Kairi turned bright red. No! She only teased him because she wanted him to stay away from Sora! And he thought..? He...he was joking...right..? Although, it was a good opportunity...

"S...Sora..." she said shakily, her face turning even redder, "N.no...I..don't like Riku...Sora, I like-"

"Heeey! Kairi! Sora!" a voice called, and they both turned to see Selphie, "We're all gonna go have a big race! You guys in?"

"You know I am!" the brunette shouted, jumping to his feet, "Coming, Kairi?"

The blue-eyed girl just nodded, at a loss for words, and stood up. While the Keyblade Master rushed off towards the boys, Kairi glared at Selphie, and slowly walked after him.

**--O--**

Within two weeks, it had become an obsession. She had no idea how it had expanded into such before it was too late. The girl found herself strolling closer and closer to Riku's house day after day, and even almost starting to look for him. If Sora thought she liked him before, he definitely did now. But she would clear everything up...right after she found out what was in that basement.

"Kairi, when are you going to tell me what's going on? You're becoming even more distant than before..." Selphie confronted her one day, placing her hands on her hips although her brows were bent in worry. Somewhere in Kairi's brain, she felt for her friend, and she wanted to just tell her nothing was wrong, but soon the whole story came out of her mouth.

"And now I just have to find out what's in that basement!" she said, biting her lip, "I mean...Just think!"

While her light brown-haired girl had listened patiently, nodding a few times, and at this, much to Kairi's suprise, she immediately nodded her head.

"Definitely! God, no wonder you've been like a zombie! I would've already snuck in!" she squeaked, a grin spreading across her face. Not a heart-fluttering, goofy one like Sora's, but a sneaky giggly Selphie one. At that time the blue-eyed girl could never be as grateful to have a female friend then that point.

"Really? But...If Riku caught me..." she said, making a gesture, cutting her own head off.

"Don't worry! I'll do it!" she proclaimed, bouncing excitedly, "I'll go in, and say I was looking for him because Sora wants to spare with him. If he's not there, I'll go into the basement, and tell you what I see! Piece of cake!"

At this, Kairi could feel her own excitement bubble up quickly, threatening to engulf her, much like when the young Keyblade Master held her hand. But this...she could share this and not get weird looks from the younger girl.

"Deal! Will you go tonight?" she asked, smiling back.

"Of course! Come find me in two days, because tomorrow I promised Tidus I'd hang out with him," Selphie explained, "I'll go now, alright! I'll see you in two days!"

"Alright! Thank you so much, Selphie!"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

**--O--**

"You're happier than usual, Kairi..." the Keyblade Master frowned, tilting his head, "Did something happen?"

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but just closed it. Of course she was happy! Today was the day! The question that haunted her for weeks would finally be solved.

"Am I?" was all she answered, "Hey...Sora? Sorry, but I promised to meet Selphie..I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

Before he could answer, she took off down the dirt road, only to run straight into Tidus a little ways down.

"Ouch..." the girl moaned, rubbing the back of her head, although her forehead was what hurt.

"Oh Kairi! I was just looking for you!' he said, almost sounding a bit desperate, "I...Have you seen Selphie? She was supposed to hang with me yesterday, but she never came...And I checked her hut and there's no one there...I was wondering if she was with you..."

"...Wait...Selphie never came yesterday?" Kairi said slowly, her mind barely computing the words being spoken to her.

"That's what I said! I'm really getting worried...Where is she?"

"She never came back..." Kairi said, her throat suddenly dry and her brain numb. Suddenly, Tidus wasn't there. Sora wasn't coming up the road to see what had happened. No one was there.

Immediately she turned, walking down another path, not very well made due to lack of use. She didn't even hear the shouts of confusion behind her. Why hadn't Selphie come back? Was she just playing a joke on them all, for fun? Then...why wasn't it funny at all?

"Riku! Are you in there?" Kairi shouted, banging on his door. One minute, and no answer. She just walked in.

The room looked exactly the same as before: empty, dark, and dull. But...the black diary was missing. She froze, just staring at the small desk where the black book was. The book with the words 'STAY OUT' scratched into it.

For what seemed like an hour, she stood in that spot, as if the book would appear there. But, slowly, she shook her head and stared at the door that led to the basement. Her legs shook, and she inched towards it, her hand stretching out towards it. And, sooner than she would've liked, she reached it.

She tried to wet her mouth, but it was still as dry as sand, and ever so slowly she opened the door, half out of fear and the other half out of excitement. Finally she would reveal the secrets of what was behind the door.

The stairs going down were normal, and Kairi cautiously made her way down. What would she find? Would Selphie be there, waiting for her with Riku, and they would reveal this was all just a stupid joke they pulled on her, and maybe..maybe Riku and her could stop hating each other. It was tiring hating him.

Kairi's whole body became numb at what she saw next, and she crumbled to the ground. "N-no..!" she cried, her eyes wide and filling with tears, her stomach churning. In front of her, in the middle of the room, hung her friend. Even though she was hung to look like suicide, it was obvious one had killed her friend. But whoever did it was just too...too sick for words. When the girl dared another look, she could clearly see the stitch marks, as if someone had dismembered the younger female, but then felt remorse so the killer stitched her back up. Or just to make it easier to hang. The job was messy, with skin folding like clothes at some points and at other parts not coming together so it revealed the muscle underneath. Her eyes quickly jumped to Selphie's face, and she screamed. Her eyes had been removed, and her jaw was broken. Blood had dried, making it appear as if she had been crying it. While there was a rope around her neck, there were only two other ropes, both connected to each of her wrists, giving her the appearance of a horrid puppet.

Kairi's body shook, and she just wanted to wake up. It just had to be. If it wasn't...

She quickly diverted her eyes, trying to find something else to concentrate on. She wasn't dead. Selphie wasn't dead. She glanced at the small table in the corner or the room, and blinked. There was the small black book. Hoping it would have something to remind her of something good, she rushed over, and, without a moment's hesitation, opened it.

It was then that she found out Riku's deep dark secret. She had always joked with Sora before this whole journey started about Riku's secret, but she didn't honestly believe he had one. Only when they got back did the girl think he was hiding something. And, as she just found out, it was a big thing. She started flipping faster. Everything. What he ate. What he did. Who he was with. What he looked like when he slept. She flipped faster, before freezing. It wasn't him anymore...it was her. What _she_ ate, what _she_ did, who _she _was with, what _she_ looked like when she slept. She covered her mouth, and flipped back. No wonder. No wonder no one could find the boy. She blinked at the entry she was now staring at. _He didn't come back. _

"Didn't come back...? Who?" she muttered under her breath, before she heard a noise that froze her blood. Upstairs, she heard a door latch. Immediately she looked for a place to hide. If he found her...

Across the room there was a door, apparently to a closet. Giving a sigh of relief and thanking a higher power, she rushed over, hearing the thumps of footsteps upstairs, and immediately opened the door.

Before she knew it, something heavy fell on top of her, and she pushed it off her after a bit, and blinked, looking what exactly she had pushed over, and felt like vomiting all over again.

Lying in front of her was the body of the Keyblade Master, her best friend, her crush, her Sora. Unlike Selphie, he had no marks of any kind, and almost looked peaceful in his eternal sleep. And that's what disturbed her the most as all the pieces fell into place. Selphie had always giggled and made wild suggestions like, what if Riku liked Sora in that way. But as close as she was, she was completely off. Riku didn't Sora. Riku didn't like Sora at all. Riku liked--

She felt a cold cloth around her mouth. She tried screaming, but soon all her energy was gone, and everything fell into darkness.

**--X--**

"Hey! Sora!" Tidus called, walking 'coolly' onto Papou Island, "How about a one-on-one?"

"Heh, you're on!" the other boy grinned, before frowning, as if he had forgotten something.

"It's gotten quiet 'round here, hasn't it?" the younger boy asked, as if sensing what Sora was thinking, "Haven't seen Selphie or Kairi for a long time...Maybe they went to the main islands? I think they said they wanted to go to school earlier."

"Yeah...Probably...Hey, I'll be there in a bit, okay?" the Keyblade Master smiled, shooing him away. Tidus obeyed, and quickly scampered off.

"Kairi..." Sora muttered, sighing, "Would you really just leave without telling me?"

"Sora..." a voice said softly, before Riku appeared on the bridge, looking exhausted with deep purple circles under his eyes and sunken cheek.

"Riku! Are you okay? You look awful! Want me to get you some food?"

"No...I'll be fine..I was just wondering...Will you come with me? There's something in my basement I want to show you."

* * *

A/N: Well, before I uploaded this here, I let four friends read this and give me their opinions. Three out of four got confused as to what I was talking about. (And I do realize I was vauge.) Soo...The only hint I'll give you now that you've read it is that I enjoy oblivious ghosts. They're way fun. And everything else? If you can't guess, you can message me and I'll tell you. Or you just want to guess and ask me if you're right. Eh, whatever you want. Although this did feel a bit rushed...Ah, oh well. 


End file.
